


The Bet

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Love Confessions, post episode 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Five times Jaime and Brienne almost confessed their feelings and the one time someone else did it for them.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to write any canon-era fics during the season, but I thought we could use a little fun fluffy piece after the big battle last night. So enjoy this silly little thing. :)

Tyrion was starting to wonder if the dragon queen was right, and he did not know his siblings much at all. He was now pretty sure he was losing a bet he made with Podrick Payne earlier.

After Jaime was allowed to stay in Winterfell with Lady Brienne and himself had spoken for him, Tyrion shared a drink with Pod to reminisce about old times. He enjoyed hearing tales of his adventures with the Maid of Tarth, happy that the young lad finally got some actual combat training.

“I’m surprised she spoke so fondly for my brother. I know the two of them traveled together, but I did not realize she held such a regard for him. They’ve been on opposite sides all this time, after all.”

Podrick chuckled.

“Milady and Ser Jaime have always had an odd sort of relationship. In fact, Ser Bronn and I had a bet on it.”

This perked Tyrion’s interest. There was little to do in Winterfell other than plan and think glumly about their upcoming war, so any kind of distraction would be nice.

“A bet sounds nice, I’m in. What are we betting over?”

Podrick blushed a little at that. “Well, uh, Ser Bronn thinks that they already have, uh, you know…”

Poor lad, despite his time in the brothel, he was still so embarrassed about such things. “I get it Pod.”

“And I think Milady would wait for them to be on the same side. For them to be together.”

Tyrion pondered the situation.

“They’re on the same side now,” Tyrion said.

Podrick grinned. “I know, so I think it will happen soon. If only Ser Bronn were here. There are a lot of things to bet about. Who will confess their feelings first? Will it be before the war or after?”

Tyrion rubbed his hands together and leaned forward. “I will take that bet. But I think you will lose. My brother Jaime will never confess his feelings for another woman. He may highly regard Lady Brienne, but unfortunately, my sister will always have her hooks in him.”

“Well he’s here, isn’t he?” Podrick argued.

Tyrion shook his head. “Only because he is going to fight for the living.”

The young lad suddenly showed more annoyance that Tyrion had ever seen on him before. “I’m telling you, milord. Ser Jaime and Milady love each other.”

They agreed on a bet. Tyrion vowed that nothing would happen between his brother and Lady Brienne. Podrick argued that Ser Jaime would be the first to confess because “Milady Ser would never have the confidence in his feelings to say something.”

Lady Sansa overheard their betting before heading into a meeting with Lord Royce and wanted in on the wager. “Brienne loves him – look how she defended him in front of all those people! Her confidence is growing, while his is diminished. I think she will be the one to say something.”

Before the day was out, they had about a dozen wagers from various people. Apparently, many were eager for the distraction from the upcoming war. But now, after his brother walked away from him mid-conversation to gaze longingly at the Maid of Tarth, Tyrion realized he might just lose the bet. His brother was smitten. He never realized such things were possible.

And at the idea of his brother blissfully in love and happy with someone other than his sister, Tyrion realized it was a bet he wouldn’t mind losing.

**

This was it. This was the moment he was going to win the bet once and for all. Podrick had seen the way Ser Jaime looked at Lady Brienne when she left the great hall earlier. And now the two of them were standing side by side, watching him train the newest townsman-turned-soldier.

The two wandered off, arguing about something. Podrick halted the training exercise so he could watch. He overheard Ser Jaime say he wanted to serve under her command.

Here it was! It was happening!

But then the two got uncomfortable and separated. How frustrating, Podrick thought.

**

Tyrion almost groaned when Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne entered the hall and his brother leaped to his feet. Well, he was going to lose this bet indeed. His brother was smitten. Podrick gave him a knowing look when Tyrion passed him a cup of wine and Jaime pulled out a chair for Brienne.

But then that wildling fellow entered the room and lavished attention on Brienne of Tarth. Now, this was interesting. Maybe he could get Podrick to take a side wager on which fellow the warrior woman would choose. He looked at the young lad, who just shook his head. He was right, Lady Brienne seemed to appear uncomfortable under the wildling’s advances.

Resigned to his loss, Tyrion decided to help his poor brother along, and maybe Podrick or Sansa to win the bet. He “mistakenly” called her a “ser,” which led to her brother knighting her. Tyrion watched as his brother and the newly anointed knight gazed at each other in awe.

It was happening! But who would confess first? He and Podrick shared a look of excitement, but then the wildling broke out in thunderous applause, pulling the smitten pair out of their reverie.

Ugh, how frustrating, Tyrion thought.

**

They were probably going to die tonight, Podrick thought. While his own short life flashed in front of his eyes, he wondered if this might be the time that the couple standing next to him would finally confess their feelings. Standing in wait at the front of the left flank for the army of the dead to arrive, Podrick could care less about the bet. However, he just wanted Ser Brienne to have a moment of happiness before they faced this seemingly unbeatable foe.

Maybe he should get things started.

“It’s been a pleasure serving you, Milady Ser,” Podrick said, his voice cracking a bit as he realized how true the words were. “You trained me well, and it has been an honor to be your squire.”

Ser Brienne turned and narrowed her eyes at him. “Podrick, we will have none of those dying statements. You are going to fight hard and stay alive.” Her eyes did mist a bit, however, when she turned to him. “But it has been my honor as well.”

On the other side of her, Ser Jaime opened his mouth to speak. This was it, it was happening.

But the knight was suddenly distracted by the red witch lighting the swords of the Dothraki into flames. If they survived this, Podrick was going to need a stiff drink.

**

Podrick gasped in surprise as the white walkers suddenly collapsed around them. They had survived what he thought were their final moments. He turned to see Ser Jaime and Ser Brienne still upright and breathing next to him. The three of them had fought side by side throughout the night. Podrick had seen the knights save each other on several occasions, sometimes their fighting almost in sync.

The two of them were looking at each other in relief and awe. Was this it? Would they mutually express their affection with a post-battle kiss?

Podrick grinned as he saw Ser Brienne grasp Ser Jaime’s arms as if to make sure he was really there. Ser Jaime cupped her cheek with his hand, gazing intensely into her eyes.

This was it. It was finally happening.

And then Ser Jaime collapsed, unconscious, into her arms.

**

Sansa surveyed the great hall, which was now a temporary place to hold the wounded. So many had died in the battle, and so many were injured. But they had won.

She walked around and offered her assistance where she could, thanking the soldiers for their service. At the end of one row of wounded, she found Ser Brienne, wringing her hands over a wounded Jaime Lannister.

“Lady…I mean Ser Brienne, how is he?”

“They said that he lost a lot of blood, but will survive. But he won’t wake up, so I’m growing concerned. It’s been several hours.”

Sansa’s sworn sword’s voice cracked, so she reached out to put a comforting hand on Ser Brienne’s.

“I’m sure he will be fine. The two of you have been through so much together. Ser Jaime is too stubborn to fall after surviving this battle.”

Brienne smiled a little at that. “You are right, milady. It’s just that I…” Her voice trailed off, and Sansa knew that she was struggling to put her feelings into words. Behind Brienne, Ser Jaime’s eyes opened with a panicked expression as he tried to figure out where he was. He instantly calmed when he saw Brienne.

“Yes, how do you feel about him, Ser Brienne?”

Brienne blushed and stammered. Behind her, Jaime’s eyes widened.

This was it. It was finally happening.

But then the wildling, Tormund, rushed over. “Yer alive!” He grabbed Brienne in a big bear hug and lifted her off the ground, which Sansa guessed few could do.

Jaime narrowed his eyes at the pair but said nothing.

How frustrating, Sansa thought.

**

Sansa, Tyrion, and Podrick sat glumly and drank their wine.

“I know I technically win since no one confessed their feelings, but winning by default is not fun at all. And besides, it’s painful to see two obviously smitten people live in such ignorance.”

Podrick sighed. “This is how the past several years have been for me. Do you think it’s fun to watch her wistfully polish that sword he gave her and wipe tears from her eyes?”

Tyrion nodded. “Well, I would like to have a full conversation with my brother without him getting distracted when she’s within sight.”

Sansa wiped a tear from her eye. “After all the sadness of the past few days, I just wanted something to celebrate.”

Tyrion, who didn’t like to see his former wife cry, had enough. He would handle this once and for all, the debt be damned.

He got up and marched over to his brother and the lady knight. Podrick and Sansa exchanged a look and hurried behind him.

Jaime looked at him in surprise when he slammed his cup angrily on the table. “That’s it! I can take it no more! You two are idiots. He loves you. You love him. Now kiss already so we can all move on with our lives.”

Jaime and Brienne stared him with wide eyes. Jaime’s face suddenly broke out into a grin. “Pay up,” he said, turning to Brienne. She scowled and dug a coin out and handed it to him. She then grabbed Jaime’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tyrion looked between the two in shock. “What’s going on here?”

Jaime and Brienne finally broke their kiss to smile at him. “Oh, we finally admitted how we felt to each other last night once they finally let me leave after my injuries. It seems my wench didn’t want to spend one more minute apart from my side.”

“I think it was the other way around, Jaime.”

“I remember it differently.”

Tyrion scowled at the two. “So why the coin?”

“Oh, we figured out what you three have been up to the past few days and made a bet as to which one of you would snap first. I won because I clearly know my brother.”

Tyrion couldn’t stay angry, not while his brother looked so content being in love with Ser Brienne.

“I bet they are married within the week,” Podrick whispered happily in Tyrion’s ear.

“I give it a few months, until after the next war is over,” Sansa said.

“They were married this morning at the godswood,” Bran Stark, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, said.

Jaime and Brienne laughed and shared another kiss.

“Guess we will have to find something else to bet about,” Tyrion said, eyeing Arya and Gendry holding hands across the room. “How about their wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
